Blazing Stars
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Saat seluruh galaksi jatuh ke dalam genggam tangan kekejaman, sembilan pahlawan akan dipilih oleh bintang-bintang untuk menyelamatkan alam semesta." [Kyuuranger!AU. Adventure-Friendship-Action.]
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

.

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

**_Mengambil ide cerita dan beberapa unsur dari "Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger" milik Toei Company©_**

**_Fanfiction "Blazing Stars" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_Kyuuranger!AU. Hum!Roktaroka. Adventure-Friendship-Action. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"ABANG ROKAAAAAAA!"

_"Uhuk! Uhuk—"_

Roktaroka terbatuk-batuk ketika pintu rumahnya terbanting membuka dengan keras. Sementara, minuman cokelat panas favoritnya hampir saja membuatnya celaka dengan tersesat masuk dari kerongkongan ke tenggorokan.

"Abang Roka nggak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan itu masih menuntaskan batuk-batuknya beberapa detik lagi, sebelum mendelik kepada remaja bertopi merah yang baru saja datang. Bukan cuma topi, rompi tanpa lengan yang dipakainya pun berwarna merah. Hanya celana pendek selututnya yang berwarna hitam, itu pun dihiasi ikat pinggang yang juga merah.

"Astaga, Blaze! Apa kamu nggak bisa mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan sopan seperti orang kebanyakan?" Roktaroka berkata galak. "Aku hampir mati tersedak, tahu!"

Remaja yang dipanggil 'Blaze' itu cuma cengengesan. Pada akhirnya, sang pemilik rumah yang gemar berpakaian motif batuan magma itu, hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ketika menatap wajah ceria Blaze, senyumnya terbit tanpa permisi. Seperti halnya kekesalannya yang langsung menguap entah ke mana.

"Abang! Abang! Dengar, deh!"

Roktaroka memilih untuk kembali menikmati cokelat dari cangkir kesayangannya yang berwarna sama persis dengan rambutnya, cokelat tua dengan warna merah terang mencuat di sana-sini. Dibiarkannya saja Blaze yang sudah duduk semeja dengannya tanpa izin, lantas berceloteh riang seenaknya.

Rutinitas menyenangkan seperti biasa.

"Besok aku akan meninggalkan planet ini!"

_"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk—"_

Sekali lagi, Roktaroka nyaris tersedak minumannya. Sementara Blaze masih tersenyum lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Abang, kalau minum hati-hati, dong," kata Blaze dengan santainya.

"Memangnya kaupikir ini salah siapa, hah?!"

"Salah siapa memangnya?"

Ingin rasanya Roktaroka menimpuk muka polos itu dengan cangkir di tangannya. Untung saja, ia segera teringat bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan cangkir itu. Harus dipesan khusus dari Ibukota yang bermil-mil jauhnya. Ditambah lagi, dia sendiri yang harus mengambil pesanannya. Sulit untuk mengirim apa pun ke rumahnya ini, dikarenakan medan yang berat.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia kagum pada Blaze yang sering sekali datang berkunjung, walau harus mendaki gunung berapi yang masih aktif. Dan, tentu saja, dia senang setiap kali Blaze membuat rumahnya yang sepi menjadi ramai.

"Pokoknya, aku akan pergi berpetualang!" Mata Blaze membara penuh semangat. "Karena aku pasti—"

"—akan melihat ujung galaksi. Ya, ya. Kamu sudah ribuan kali mengatakan itu sejak kecil."

Roktaroka menghabiskan minumannya, lantas meletakkan cangkir berharganya dengan takzim di atas meja. Detik berikutnya, ia menatap dalam-dalam sepasang netra beriris merah berhias jingga terang laksana nyala api. Sedikit berharap menemukan setitik saja keraguan di sana, supaya ia bisa membuat Blaze mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun, yang ada di dalam sepasang mata itu hanyalah tekad yang teguh, tak tergoyahkan. Sekali lagi, Roktaroka menghela napas.

"_Listen carefully. _Kalau kamu pergi, bagaimana dengan kakekmu?"

"Makanya, aku mau minta tolong Abang Roka jagain Tok Aba selama aku pergi. Mau, 'kan?"

_Seenaknya saja bocah ini!_

Sepasang manik cokelat milik Roktaroka kembali saling tatap dengan Blaze yang baru saja tertawa kecil dengan santainya. Lagi-lagi Roktaroka cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Mana mungkin dia tega menolak permintaan dari satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bisa dipanggilnya 'sahabat'.

"Dasar kamu ini!"

Dan lagi, _Hot Chocolate Special,_ minuman cokelat panas terenak di Planet Volcania ini, hanya Tok Aba yang bisa membuatnya.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Blaze duduk santai di dahan sebuah pohon raksasa sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang terjulur ke bawah. Sepasang matanya menatap ke langit lepas, sementara senyum cerah menghias wajahnya.

_"Meong."_

Pemuda itu tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara dari permukaan tanah yang berjarak hampir dua meter di bawahnya. Ketika ia mengarahkan pandang ke sumber suara, sebuah sosok mungil sudah bergerak cepat, memanjat batang pohon dengan lincah hingga tiba di dahan yang sama dengannya.

"Cattus!"

Blaze tertawa. Sementara, makhluk mungil itu melompat ke pangkuannya, lantas merebahkan diri dengan nyaman di sana. Seekor kucing kecil berbulu hijau dengan ekor bercabang tiga dan berduri seperti kaktus.

"Hei." Blaze mengelus kepala kucing kesayangannya dengan sayang. "Kalau aku sudah pergi nanti, kamu jagain Atok di sini. Oke?"

Seolah mengerti ucapan Blaze, Cattus mengeong pelan. Sepasang matanya yang bulat dan bening menatap Blaze sejenak, sebelum ia kembali berbaring manja di pangkuan majikannya.

"Tapi lama banget, sih, datangnya?"

Blaze menatap langit yang cerah tanpa awan dengan muka cemberut. Padahal ia sudah sengaja meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri di tengah jalan, karena sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat hadiah ulang tahun yang paling diinginkannya saat ini. Hadiah yang dibelinya untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan uang hasil tabungannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ketika Blaze masih bersungut-sungut, mendadak terdengar suara keras di langit, dari arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pandangnya sekarang. Blaze kembali bersemangat, karena mengenali dengung halus itu sebagai suara mesin pesawat angkasa. Suara yang jarang terdengar di planet kecil seperti ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pesawat berwarna dominan hijau tua dan berukuran sedang itu berhenti tak jauh dari posisi Blaze saat ini. Blaze sendiri segera melompat turun dari pohon—diikuti Cattus—lantas mendekati pesawat angkasa yang diparkir melayang beberapa meter dari tanah.

Saat Blaze masih menatap pesawat itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, seberkas cahaya menyorot turun. Mirip seperti _tractor beam,_ tetapi bekerja sebaliknya. Dari cahaya itu, ada sesuatu termaterialisasi. Makin lama membentuk wujud yang makin jelas, dan membuat binar antusiasme di mata Blaze makin menjadi.

Sebuah kendaraan futuristik roda dua berwarna dominan merah menyala!

Blaze cepat-cepat mendekati kendaraan itu begitu sorotan cahaya dari pesawat angkasa menghilang. Ia sontak mengagumi kendaraan itu dari ujung ke ujung. Tepat ketika Blaze mendekati bagian kemudi, mendadak muncul proyeksi hologram dari salah satu bagian panel kendali di dekat kemudinya. Yang tampak di mata Blaze adalah sosok Alien Kubulus bertubuh pendek berkumis.

_"Paket sudah dikirimkan dengan selamat ke tujuan, yaitu Planet Volcania, sektor VX-447," _sosok hologram itu berkata dengan gaya formal ala pedagang.

"Jadi motor keren ini kendaraan angkasa yang kupesan?" tanya Blaze, masih belum padam antusiasmenya.

_"Itu bukan motor, Baaang."_ Sang pedagang berkata dengan suara serak-serak basah khasnya._ "Ini adalah kendaraan khusus yang dibuat oleh Power Sphera Motobot. Canggih, Baaang! Ban depan, ban belakang, bisa dilipat dan bertransformasi seperti bagian sayap pesawat! Dilengkapi bagasi ringkas tapi serbaguna! Panel surya sebagai sumber energi yang tahan lama! Sistem komunikasinya juga terkini, Baaang! Haaa ... Khusus untuk Abang, saya beri bonus pakaian angkasa satu set lengkap, Baaang! Keren, 'kan? 'Kan?"_

"Waaaaaaah!" Mata Blaze sudah dipenuhi binar menyilaukan sekarang. "Keren pakai bangeeet~!"

_"Oke! Karena transaksi sudah selesai, saya pamit dulu, Baaang! Senang berbisnis dengan Abang—"_

"Sama-sama!" Blaze memotong ucapan sang Alien Kubulus. "Namamu siapa, sih? Aku lupa. Bego Go?"

_"Bago Go, Baaang! Aduh, Abang ini. Janganlah seenaknya mengganti nama orang, Baaang. Lagipula Bego Go tidak enak sekali didengarnya."_

Blaze tertawa kecil.

"Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak!" katanya kemudian. "Omong-omong, kenapa memanggilku 'Bang'? Sepertinya Paman jauh lebih tua daripada aku ...?"

_"Ish! Abang, nih! Tak usahlah memikirkan hal yang terlalu detil, Baaang. Tolong panggil saja Bago Go, sebab itu sudah trademark saya. Dan kalau butuh sesuatu lagi, silakan langsung hubungi saya, Baaang! Untuk Abang, nanti saya beri diskon khusus. Oke, 'kan?"_

"Oke, oke." Blaze tertawa lagi.

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya pamit. Oh ya, perlu diingat, kendaraan ini bisa dipakai dari planet ke planet. Tapi sebenarnya tidak dimaksudkan untuk perjalanan jauh. Jadi, Abang harus sering transit di setiap planet yang ditemui."_

"Nggak masalah. Begitu malah asyik."

_"Oke, Baaang. Saya undur diri dulu. Senang berbisnis dengan Abang."_

Hubungan komunikasi diputus. Pesawat angkasa Bago Go pun memelesat kembali ke angkasa lepas, dan tak tampak lagi wujudnya dalam waktu singkat.

_"Meong~"_

Blaze tersentak sedikit ketika Cattus menggosok-gosokkan tubuh ke kakinya. Sembari tersenyum lebar, diangkatnya Cattus ke dalam gendongan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Cattus. Baik-baik di sini, ya? Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untuk Tok Aba."

Blaze mengambil sebuah tas ransel merah yang sedari tadi sudah disiapkannya di balik pohon. Dimasukkannya tas itu ke dalam bagasi kendaraan angkasa yang ternyata cukup lapang.

Sang pemuda terdiam sejenak. Sembari menarik napas, disapukannya pandang berkeliling. Seluas mungkin, seolah ingin mematrikan sebanyak-banyaknya kenangan dari planet tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Selamat tinggal, Volcania. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi kemari."

Cattus mengeong manja sekali lagi di dalam pelukan majikannya. Blaze hanya tertawa. Dielusnya kucing mungil yang mengenakan kalung dengan semacam bel kuning kecil di bagian depannya itu, lantas diturunkannya kembali ke tanah.

"_Bye, _Cattus."

Cattus mengeong kecil. Tampak sedih, tetapi tak lagi memaksa untuk mendekati Blaze.

"Blaaaaaaaze!"

Sang pemilik nama tersentak kecil ketika mendengar seruan yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang tua berbaju biru sedang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Gawat!"

Blaze cepat-cepat melompat ke atas kendaraan barunya. Matanya menyapu sekilas permukaan panel kendali di antara kedua setang kemudi. Untunglah, tombol untuk menyalakan kendaraan ini mudah ditemukan karena didesain lebih besar daripada tombol-tombol lain, ditambah warnanya yang merah menyala alih-alih hitam seperti tombol lain.

Mesin menyala. Kendaraan secara otomatis tinggal landas perlahan secara vertikal, bersamaan dengan roda ganda di bagian depan dan belakang yang masing-masing melipat ke dua arah, kanan dan kiri. Ketika kendaraan telah mencapai ketinggian tiga meter dari tanah, ia berhenti sejenak. Melayang, sementara kaca pelindung bening transparan perlahan menutup dari arah depan dan belakang.

"BLAZE!"

Blaze yang masih terpana, sontak tersentak kaget, ketika tiba-tiba dipanggil sebegitu keras dari bawah. Ia memandang ke arah datangnya suara, dan baru menyadari setinggi apa ia sudah terbang. Namun, kekagumannya teralih oleh wajah marah sekaligus cemas dari kakek berkacamata dan bertopi baret putih di bawah sana.

"Tok Aba!" remaja yang hari ini genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berseru riang. "Aku harus pergi! Tapi nanti aku pasti akan pulang!"

"Tunggu! Blaze—"

Kata-kata sang kakek terputus dari pendengaran Blaze. Tentu saja, mana mau dia menunggu, dengan resiko cita-citanya sedari kecil harus tertunda lebih lama lagi.

Dengan semangat menggebu, dan jantung berdegup kencang oleh antusiasme, Blaze memacu kendaraannya. Memelesat pergi dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju petualangan!

.

.

.

* * *

**Trivia **

**_Super Sentai_ **

Serial _Super Sentai _(atau biasa disebut _Sentai_ saja) adalah salah satu lini _tokusatsu_ (_superhero_ Jepang) dengan _hero/heroine_ dalam sebuah tim dan memakai kostum seragam berwarna-warni. Di kita mungkin seri _Power Rangers_ lebih populer, yah. Nah, _Power Rangers_ itu sebenarnya adalah adaptasi versi Amerika dari seri _Super Sentai_ yang aslinya berasal dari Jepang, tepatnya produksi milik Toei Company.

Di Jepang, satu seri _Super Sentai_ biasanya terdiri dari sekitar 50 episode, tayang mingguan dan tamat dalam jangka waktu setahun. Di setiap tahunnya, akan selalu ada seri _Super Sentai_ baru dengan _cast,_ tema, dan cerita baru yang berganti-ganti.

**_Kyuuranger_ **

Serial _Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger_ (atau biasa disebut _Kyuuranger_ saja) adalah seri ke-41 _Super Sentai, _menceritakan para pahlawan angkasa yang melawan tirani penguasa planet-planet.

_Kyuuranger_ adalah seri spesial yang untuk pertama kalinya menampilkan 9 member utama dan 3 member tambahan. Sedangkan seri _Super Sentai _pada umumnya memiliki 5 member utama dan 1 atau 2 member tambahan.

_Kyuuranger_ mengambil tema ruang angkasa dengan 9 dari total 88 konstelasi bintang sebagai fokusnya.

Tambahan, seri _Kyuuranger_ sendiri sudah tayang beberapa waktu lalu di Indonesia, melalui _channel_ RTV. Jadi, mudah-mudahan konsep cerita ini nggak terlalu asing buat para pembaca.

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Akhirnyaaa~ Bisa _publish_ jugaaa~ TTATT *nangis haru*

Halo, semuanya. Apa kabar? :"D

Ini adalah _project fanfic_ petualangan dari saya yang udah berbulan-bulan direncanakan. Hampir bersamaan dengan **_Drifting Lights_ **-nya **Harukaze Kagura**, tapi **_Blazing Stars_ **baru bisa _publish_ sekarang. *bow*

Seperti _Drifting Lights_, _Blazing Stars_ juga sama-sama mengambil AU dari seri tokusatsu. Dan yaaa ... Kami berdua (saya dan Haru) banyak berdiskusi tentang kedua _project_ kami. Jadi, terima kasih banyak buat Haru. _I luv youuu~ _XD *plak*

Oh ya, baru nyadar, hari ini tanggal 10 Nopember, bertepatan dengan Hari Pahlawan. Pas lah, dengan tema kepahlawanan dalam cerita ini.

Dan buat semuanya aja, selamat menikmati~

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**10.11.2019**

* * *

.

.

**_Cerita berlanjut ..._ **

.

.

.

Pria tua itu memandangi jejak asap tipis dari kendaraan angkasa cucu semata wayangnya yang telah hilang dari pandangan mata sejak beberapa detik sebelumnya. Sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tindakan Blaze kali ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Tentu saja, dia sudah lama tahu cita-cita Blaze yang ingin menjelajah angkasa. Namun, tetap saja, sang kakek tak menyangka Blaze akan senekat ini. Pergi mengembara ke ruang angkasa luas tanpa batas, walau tahu dirinya takkan mengizinkan.

"Akhirnya dia berangkat juga, ya ..."

Tok Aba tersentak sedikit ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon di dekatnya. Dari gerak-geriknya, dia sudah cukup lama berada di sana.

"Roktaroka." Tok Aba menatap pria muda itu teramat tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu, Blaze akan pergi seperti ini?"

"Bukankah Anda sendiri sudah tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat." Roktaroka tidak kehilangan ketenangannya walau tatapan Tok Aba cukup mengintimidasi. "Yang Mulia Wiseman."

"Kau sudah berjanji, akan membantuku menjaga anak itu." Sesuatu berkilat di dalam mata Tok Aba. "Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu di sini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?"

"Maafkan saya." Roktaroka membungkuk sekilas, tetapi bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Anda tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Blaze itu lebih tangguh daripada yang kita duga."

Tok Aba menghela napas panjang. "Tapi anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Aku dan kau, yang telah menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan soal—"

Ucapan itu tak kunjung dilanjutkan, sampai Roktaroka memutuskan untuk ikut menyampaikan buah pikirannya. Soal Blaze. Dan soal yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama ini.

"Saya pikir, tidak adil jika kita terus membiarkan Blaze di dalam kegelapan." Roktaroka memulai. "Dia memang harus terlibat, cepat atau lambat. Dan, sekali lagi saya katakan, Anda tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Dia akan cepat belajar. Dia bahkan bisa saja menemukan jalan yang tidak bisa kita lihat."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula, anak itu adalah anak paling beruntung di alam semesta, bukan?"

Kali ini, Tok Aba terdiam. Roktaroka tersenyum tipis. Di matanya ada binar yang sudah lama tidak dilihat oleh Tok Aba di dalam sinar mata orang-orang.

Harapan.

Benar. Saat ini, mungkin itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh semesta ini. Jika memang Blaze yang ditakdirkan untuk membawa harapan itu, maka apa hak mereka untuk menentang kehendak bintang-bintang?

.

.

.

**_Bersambung ..._**


	2. Star 01

**Star 01**

**Bintang Gemilang**

.

.

.

Dua bocah tampak berbaring-baring santai di rerumputan, di sebuah taman bermain yang belum terlalu ramai pada pagi hari nan cerah. Sebuah pohon rindang menaungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang sebenarnya tak terlalu terik. Sementara angin semilir bertiup lembut menyejukkan.

"Kak Ice," bocah yang lebih muda berkata, "apa planet kita akan baik-baik saja, ya?"

Sang kakak—yang sama-sama berpakaian dominan biru muda seperti adiknya—sontak membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ia mengenali sekelumit kecemasan di dalam nada suara adiknya yang baru berusia sembilan tahun itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Maksudmu?" bocah tiga belas tahun yang dipanggil Ice itu menyahut, masih bergeming dalam posisinya semula.

Kali ini, sang adik memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian duduk bersila. "Banyak planet sudah dijajah Jark Matter. Katanya, enggak lama lagi Bumi kita juga akan bernasib sama."

Tatapan Ice menajam sedikit. "Kata siapa?"

"Orang-orang dewasa banyak yang bilang begitu. Air dengar sendiri, kok."

Ice terdiam lagi. Adiknya menoleh sejenak untuk memeriksa, khawatir sang kakak tertidur di tengah pembicaraan. Tetapi, tidak. Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ itu menatap jauh ke langit lepas.

"Saat seluruh galaksi jatuh ke dalam genggam tangan kekejaman, sembilan pahlawan akan dipilih oleh bintang-bintang untuk menyelamatkan alam semesta."

Ucapan tiba-tiba Ice menyentak adiknya sedikit. Bocah yang memiliki iris mata sama persis dengan Ice itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kisah Sembilan Pahlawan Legendaris!" serunya antusias. "Tapi ... apa Sembilan Pahlawan itu beneran ada, Kak? Kata orang-orang dewasa, itu cuma dongeng."

Ice tersenyum sangat tipis. "Dengar ya, Air. Yang namanya 'dongeng' itu mungkin cuma cerita khayalan. Tapi tetap ada kebenaran di dalamnya."

Air memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung.

"Jadi," Ice melanjutkan, "kita hanya perlu percaya."

"Percaya?"

Ice ikut duduk, menempatkan diri berhadap-hadapan dengan Air.

"Lagipula, Kakak pasti akan melindungi Air. Jadi, Air enggak usah takut. Oke?"

Kalimat itu membuat Air langsung tersenyum. Kalau kakaknya sudah bilang begitu, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya cemas. Karena Ice selalu melindunginya selama ini. Menjaganya semenjak ibu mereka meninggal dunia tak lama setelah melahirkan dirinya. Hanya Ice yang selalu ada untuknya, sebab ayah mereka pun sudah lebih dulu tiada ketika Air masih di dalam kandungan.

"Daripada mikirin itu ...," Ice menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "Ngapain kamu ikut-ikutan Kakak berbaring-baring di sini? Main sana. Biar badanmu enggak terlalu gendut."

"Air enggak gendut!" Si adik cemberut seketika.

Ice terkekeh kecil. Masih jelas di dalam ingatannya, sosok Air sampai setahun yang lalu memang masih terlalu subur. Namun, kemudian, anak itu mulai rajin berolahraga dan mengurangi makan makanan manis kegemarannya. Berkat Ice yang menakut-nakutinya, kalau _alien_ datang ke Bumi, maka anak-anak bertubuh gemuk seperti Air yang akan lebih dulu ditangkap karena larinya lambat.

"Iya, iya." Ice mengacak rambut adiknya dengan sayang. "Air udah enggak gendut lagi, kok, sekarang. Cuma pipinya masih kayak bakpao, he he he ..."

Ice mencolek pipi adiknya, membuat bocah itu menggembungkan pipi dengan wajah sebal.

"Tapi Air mau lebih kurusan lagi," kata Air tiba-tiba, "biar langsing semampai kayak Kak Ice."

"Semampai?" Ice hampir-hampir tertawa mendengarnya. "Dari mana kamu tahu kata itu? Artinya apaan, coba?"

"Semampai. Semeter tak sampai."

Air tergelak. Ia lalu berdiri, refleks menjauh dari Ice yang ingin menarik pipinya karena gemas.

"Ya udah! Air mau main dulu ya, Kak!"

Air berlari menjauh ke arah sebuah bola plastik biru yang tergeletak di dekat permainan jungkat-jungkit. Bola itu memang milik Air yang bergulir terlalu jauh ketika sedang dimainkannya bersama sang kakak beberapa saat lalu. Dan itulah asal muasal mengapa kedua kakak beradik itu lantas malah berbaring bermalas-malasan di rerumputan.

Air sudah membayangkan untuk melanjutkan lempar tangkap bola bersama sang kakak. Namun, baru juga Air meraih bolanya, mendadak terdengar derap langkah kaki yang sangat banyak, memasuki area taman. Reaksi pertama Air adalah mundur satu-dua langkah, sembari memeluk bolanya erat-erat.

"Kakak ...!"

Rengekan mendadak sang adik mencegah Ice dari niatnya untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Secepat matanya menangkap pemandangan di depan, dia berdiri dengan sigap.

Puluhan _alien_ tinggi gagah memasuki taman dengan langkah tegap. Tubuh mereka yang mayoritas berwarna hijau tua atau muda, mengingatkan Ice kepada sosok _orc_ jahat yang sering disebut-sebut di dalam dongeng pengantar tidur. Sebagian lagi memiliki warna tubuh yang agak cerah kekuningan. Semuanya memakai zirah ala kadarnya yang hanya menutupi bagian-bagian tubuh vital. Masing-masing membawa pula berbagai jenis senjata yang berbeda, dari pedang, tombak, sampai busur panah.

"Air!"

Dalam sekejap, Ice telah melindungi sang adik di dalam dekapannya. Sementara, angkasa biru nan damai itu pun telah ternoda oleh pesawat-pesawat angkasa, belasan atau puluhan jumlahnya. Mungkin ratusan atau bahkan ribuan di seluruh dunia? Atau mungkin jauh melebihi itu.

Detik itu juga, Ice dan adiknya tahu, ketakutan para orang dewasa benar-benar sudah menjadi kenyataan. Bumi telah jatuh ke tangan Jark Matter. Namun, di tengah-tengah jantung yang menderu oleh rasa takut, keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar setakut itu. Bahwa dunia mereka belum benar-benar berakhir.

Bahwa masih ada harapan.

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

**_Mengambil ide cerita dan beberapa unsur dari "Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger" milik Toei Company©_**

**_Fanfiction "Blazing Stars" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_Kyuuranger!AU. Adventure-Friendship-Action. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

Andai di semesta ini masih ada orang bodoh yang ingin menjelajah ruang angkasa, maka ia sungguh tidak beruntung. Sampai sekian abad lalu, barangkali hal tersebut masih dianggap sebagai cita-cita yang keren. Namun, saat ini, situasinya telah jauh berubah.

Planet-planet tidak lagi menjadi hak milik para warganya. Kekayaan alam dan sumber energi mereka direnggut paksa. Kebebasan pun telah menjadi isapan jempol belaka. Satu demi satu pemberontakan atas ketidakadilan ini, terpadamkan.

Akan tetapi, masih ada yang tetap berdiri tegak, berjuang demi mengembalikan apa-apa yang telah terenggut. Sekumpulan muda-mudi, bergerak dari planet ke planet, melawan Jark Matter yang meneror dengan pasukan Gijimo-nya.

Tiga kendaraan angkasa terlihat di angkasa biru kusam. Warna cokelat, hijau, dan kuning berpadu biru, tampak mencolok ketika ketiganya mendarat ke permukaan planet. Yang keluar dari dalam tiga kendaraan serupa motor itu adalah seorang pemuda dua puluh tahunan berpakaian dominan hitam dan cokelat, seorang pemuda lain yang lima atau enam tahun lebih muda serta berpakaian dominan hitam dan hijau, juga seorang gadis manis berkacamata dengan pakaian dominan kuning-biru.

"Kami pasti akan menghentikan kalian, Jark Matter!" si gadis berkacamata berseru nyaring.

Namun, kemudian, jam di pergelangan tangannya menyala. Lantas menampilkan hologram seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu, dengan _gogle_ merah muda bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Hei, Ying! Prioritas kita saat ini adalah mengamankan warga!" sosok hologram itu berkata galak.

"Waaah ... Hanna marah~!"

Kali ini si remaja hijau yang bicara. Akibatnya, sosok hologram yang sama pun muncul dari jam tangan serupa yang dikenakannya.

"Thorn! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Anggota kita masih belum lengkap. Terlalu berbahaya untuk menghadapi Jark Matter secara langsung!"

Remaja putra yang dipanggil Thorn itu hanya tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi takut-takut.

"Kalau diibaratkan memasak," pemuda yang satu lagi berkata kalem, "maka jumlah koki kita sekarang belum cukup untuk membuat hidangan utama. Benar 'kan, Hanna?"

Ying terkikik geli ketika sosok hologram Hanna tampak sedikit salah tingkah dari alat komunikasinya.

"Gempa benar." Hanna berdeham sedikit. "Pokoknya, sekarang, prioritaskan evakuasi!"

"Okeee!" Thorn menyahut riang, sementara kedua rekannya mengangguk mantap.

_"Larian Laju!"_

Sambil berseru begitu, Ying maju duluan. Kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa, nyaris tak bisa diikuti oleh mata normal. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berdiri di dekat Alien Gijimo bertubuh hijau muda, dan langsung melepaskan tendangan memutar.

Dua warga planet setempat yang berada di dalam cengkeraman Gijimo itu terlepas. Keduanya segera berlari ke tempat yang sekiranya lebih aman. Sementara, Ying masih melanjutkan pertarungan, sembari berusaha menyelamatkan warga yang lain.

"Aku juga!"

Thorn ikut berlari maju. Entah sejak kapan, di kedua tangannya tergenggam anyaman mungil daun-daun berbentuk bintang.

_"Lontaran Daun!"_

Meskipun berupa daun, senjata lempar itu ternyata cukup tajam untuk melukai lawan. Beberapa Gijimo terjatuh, beberapa yang lain berhasil menghindar. Namun, Thorn belum selesai.

_"Akar Menjalar!"_

Sisa-sisa Gijimo dalam jangkauan serangan Thorn, sudah terikat kuat dalam waktu singkat, oleh sulur tanaman hijau nan kokoh. Thorn tersenyum lebar, tanpa menyadari sesuatu bergerak mendekatinya.

"Thorn! Awas!"

Suara Gempa. Sementara, sang remaja bertopi hijau yang dipakai miring ke kiri belakang itu, hanya sempat terkesiap. Ujung matanya menangkap sesosok Gijimo berbadan kekar sudah begitu dekat di belakangnya dengan gada terayun deras, tepat mengincar kepala.

_"Tanah Pelindung!"_

Gempa berseru sekali lagi. Posisinya sekarang masih beberapa meter terpisah dari Thorn, walau dia sudah berusaha berlari mendekat secepat mungkin. Namun, begitu ia menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke tanah, dinding pelindung dari tanah seketika muncul di antara Thorn dan Gijimo yang tadi mengincarnya. Serangan mengenai dinding tanah yang langsung hancur, tetapi Thorn selamat.

Sementara itu, para Gijimo lain ikut mendekat ke arah Thorn dan Gempa. Thorn tampak sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya musuh yang mengepung. Sementara, tatapan Gempa menajam, dengan ujung mata menyapu berkeliling secepat mungkin.

Di belakang mereka masih banyak warga yang belum sempat meloloskan diri. Sedangkan jalan untuk lari telah tertutup oleh kepungan para prajurit Gijimo.

_"Tanah Tinggi!"_

Gempa memutuskan untuk mendahului serangan. Tetap sedia di tempat, ia memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke tanah. Mendadak tanah mencuat tajam pada arah jam tiga, di mana satu Gijimo terdekat telah siap menusukkan tombak ke arahnya. Gijimo itu terkejut, tetapi masih sempat menghindar pada detik terakhir.

Namun, tentu saja, Gempa tidak tinggal diam.

_"Bertubi-tubi!"_

Melanjutkan jurus yang dikeluarkan sebelumnya, Gempa memukulkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke tanah, diikuti yang kanan, dan terus bergantian secara cepat. Pilar-pilar tanah tajam terus bertumbuhan, mengincar satu demi satu Gijimo yang mencoba mendekat.

"Nggak ada habisnyaa ...," keluh Thorn yang baru saja mengeluarkan sulur pengikat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ying yang sedang berada tak jauh dari Thorn, turut melihat berkeliling. Tampaknya, keributan yang dibuatnya bersama Gempa dan Thorn malah membuat lebih banyak pasukan Gijimo mendatangi mereka. Gadis berkacamata itu mencoba memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk mereka saat ini. Hanna benar, belum saatnya mereka sengaja bentrok dengan pasukan Jark Matter seperti ini.

"Lihat!" Tiba-tiba Thorn berseru, bersamaan dengan iris sewarna zamrud miliknya yang menangkap obyek terbang misterius di langit. "Apa itu?"

Ying mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Thorn. Seperti kendaraan terbang berukuran kecil dan berwarna mencolok, merah menyala. Daripada terbang, kendaraan itu tampak meliuk tak karuan, sebelum akhirnya mendarat darurat dengan hebohnya.

Dari dalam kendaraan yang telah kandas berasap itu, keluarlah sosok berpakaian antariksa serba merah, sama mencoloknya dengan kendaraan mirip motor yang dinaikinya. Sosok yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Thorn dan Ying itu melihat berkeliling sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Benar kata Tok Aba, aku memang beruntung! Pendaratan yang hebat!" serunya heboh sendiri. "Nggak ada yang terluka, wa ha ha ha ha ha ..."

Ying dan Gempa terdiam heran, masih terkejut. Sementara Thorn malah ikut terbawa tawa remaja misterius itu.

"Ying!" Gempa mendekat kepada Ying, sementara matanya lekat mengawasi sang tamu tak diundang. "Dia tadi ... jatuh, 'kan?"

Ying hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kereeen!" Thorn ikut berkumpul dengan kedua rekannya. "Ying, Kak Gem! Lihat, deh! Dia membuka jalan, lho!"

Gempa dan Ying tersentak pelan. Memang benar, para Gijimo telah refleks menjauh dari area jatuhnya kendaraan merah tadi. Akibatnya, kepungan mereka terputus di satu titik.

"Betul juga," kata Ying. "Gempa!"

Gempa hanya mengangguk kecil ketika Ying menatapnya.

_"Sarung Tangan Tanah!"_

Pemuda itu berlutut sejenak sembari memukulkan kedua tangannya ke tanah. Seketika, tanah merangsek naik menyelimuti kedua tangannya, layaknya sarung tinju yang siap digunakan untuk bertarung.

"Ayo, semuanya!" Gempa memberi isyarat kepada para warga untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Cepat, cepat, lewat sini!"

Sembari memimpin jalan bagi rombongan warga, Gempa menghantam setiap Gijimo yang mendekat dengan tinjunya. Thorn hanya mengikuti saja, sambil sesekali mendorong para prajurit Gijimo menjauh. Sementara, Ying mengamati sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Para Gijimo sudah mulai membentuk kepungannya kembali.

Berpikir akan merepotkan jika hal ini dibiarkan, Ying berlari dalam sekejapan mata ke luar kepungan. Ia lantas berbalik ke arah Gempa, Thorn, dan para warga, yang tengah berlari ke arah yang sama dengannya.

_"Kuasa Slow-Mo!"_

Sembari berseru, Ying menggunakan kekuatannya sekali lagi. Yang dijadikan sasaran adalah para Gijimo. Gerakan mereka semua melambat berkali-kali lipat, sehingga para warga bisa lewat dengan aman.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ying berdiri, sepasang iris merah berhias jingga terang tak lepas memandang kagum. Sedikit terlalu antusias.

"Keren sekali!" serunya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku juga mau ikut main!"

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi sang pemuda untuk bergabung dengan rombongan kecil yang seketika menarik hatinya itu.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Blaze duduk santai saja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Bukan cuma kaki, sejak tadi seluruh anggota geraknya sama sekali tak bisa diam. Ia pun terus melihat ke sana kemari, sementara dirinya mendadak telah menjadi tamu di sebuah kapal angkasa besar berwarna perak.

Ketika dibawa ke tempat ini oleh ketiga orang yang dijumpainya di planet tempatnya mendarat darurat, Blaze—dari dalam kendaraan angkasanya—sempat melihat kapal ini dari luar. Belum pernah Blaze melihat kapal angkasa sebesar dan sekokoh itu. Melayang tenang di keheningan ruang angkasa. Ditambah lagi, yang paling merampas perhatiannya, adalah semacam hiasan berbentuk kepala singa raksasa yang juga berwarna perak, di bagian depan kapal angkasa.

Tadinya Blaze mengira, bagian dalam kapal akan sama membosankannya dengan bagian luar, didominasi warna perak. Namun, ternyata interior kapal sangat hidup, penuh warna.

_"Bon appétit."_

Blaze tersentak sedikit ketika pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekatnya, lantas meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. Makanan yang tersaji indah di atas piring porselen. Jenis makanan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Jujur, warna biru pucat dari semacam krim yang nyaris menutupi keseluruhan tampilannya itu cukup mencurigakan. Namun, Blaze mencium aroma manis yang langsung membangkitkan seleranya.

"Kamu yang membuat ini?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, sebelum mulai menyantap makanannya tanpa ragu. Manis dan lembut, hampir seperti kue buatan Tok Aba kegemarannya. Hanya saja, yang ini tanpa cokelat. "Enak!"

Blaze tersenyum lebar, lantas melanjutkan santapannya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Tentu saja, Gempa yang membuat kue khas planetnya sendiri itu pun, merasa senang karena sang tamu menyukai makanan buatan tangannya.

"Hei, namamu siapa?"

Thorn yang sejak tadi mengamati Blaze dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, akhirnya ikut mendekat.

"Namaku Blaze. Kalau kalian? Omong-omong kapal angkasa kalian ini keren sekali!"

"Iya, 'kan?" Thorn menyahut antusias. "Namanya ORION!"

"Hah?" Kening Blaze berkerut seketika. "Nama siapa?"

"Tentu saja kapal angkasa ini."

Bukan Thorn yang menjawab, melainkan seorang gadis berpenampilan serba pink yang baru saja datang bersama Ying.

"**O**ffensive **R**esistance **I**nterstellar **O**rbiter of Rebellio**N**," gadis itu melajutkan. "**ORION**."

Blaze memperhatikan tulisan yang dimunculkan sang gadis serba pink dalam bentuk hologram, dari komputer tablet yang seingatnya—sejak menginjakkan kaki di dalam kapal ini—selalu dibawa oleh gadis itu. Isi tulisannya sama persis dengan apa yang diucapkan sang gadis tadi. Diikuti oleh semacam logo yang dalam pandangan Blaze membentuk huruf 'T'.

"Singkatnya, ORION adalah kapal induk organisasi kami." Gadis itu mematikan fungsi hologram dari pen tablet kesayangannya. "TAPOPS."

"TAPOPS?" Alis Blaze terangkat. Namun, sebelum sang gadis sempat menjawab, Blaze sudah bicara lagi. "Ah! Daripada itu, kalian benar-benar bisa memperbaiki kendaraanku?"

"Cukup sulit, tapi tidak masalah," kali ini Ying yang bicara. "Ya 'kan, Hanna?"

"Tentu saja." Gadis pink yang dipanggil Hanna itu menyahut penuh percaya diri. "Omong-omong, aku memeriksa catatan penerbanganmu. Kau benar-benar berasal dari sistem Leo? Itu kan lumayan jauh dari sini."

Blaze mengangguk. "Tepatnya dari Planet Volcania, di sistem Leo Minor."

"Kalau aku, namaku Thorn, dari sistem Chameleon," Thorn menyahut tiba-tiba, sementara matanya masih mengamati Blaze penuh minat.

"Aku Ying, dari sistem Taurus," gadis manis berkacamata itu ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Dan yang di sebelahku ini, Hanna. Dia adalah navigator kapal angkasa ini, merangkap mekanik sekaligus ajudan Komandan."

"Dan aku, Gempa," sang koki menyambung dengan senyuman lembut, "dari sistem Dorado."

"Waaah ... Kalian semua berasal dari tempat-tempat yang berjauhan, ya!" Blaze menatap takjub.

"Daripada itu," Hanna berkata cepat, "aku lebih tertarik, apa yang kaulakukan dengan kendaraan yang harusnya nggak bisa digunakan untuk perjalanan jauh itu?"

Kedua alis Blaze terangkat sejenak, sebelum senyum lebarnya mengembang.

"Aku pengembara! Sejak dulu, cita-citaku adalah ingin melihat ujung galaksi!"

"Dan Jark Matter tidak menyerangmu?" Gempa menyahut tak percaya. "Kamu benar-benar sangat beruntung."

Kali ini, Blaze mengerutkan kening.

"Jark Matter? Apa itu?"

Tempat itu mendadak hening. Para penghuni ORION sontak menatap Blaze dengan tatapan seperti baru saja melihat spesies langka yang hampir punah.

"Sebentar. Kamu ... nggak tahu Jark Matter?" Hanna merasa harus memastikan dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng bingung. Meskipun cukup _shock, _Hanna tetap merasa berkewajiban untuk memberi penjelasan. "Jark Matter adalah kekaisaran angkasa yang mengambil kendali lebih dari 88 konstelasi, yang membuat mereka menjadi penguasa alam semesta."

"Mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa menguasai planet-planet!" sambung Ying geram. "Meskipun dengan kekerasan, hingga menimbulkan banyak korban!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Blaze mengerutkan kening. "Menguasai alam semesta yang seharusnya milik semua orang? Itu nggak bisa dibiarkan!"

Hanna mengangguk. "Saat ini, hampir seluruh galaksi sudah ditaklukkan. Tapi banyak juga planet yang masih melakukan perlawanan. Karena itulah, organisasi kami dibentuk untuk melawan tirani Jark Matter. _Tactical Alliance Patrol of Planetary Saviour._ Disingkat TAPOPS. Basis kami ada di Planet Rebellion, yang juga planet kelahiranku."

"Kedengarannya keren." Mata Blaze berbinar.

"Saat seluruh galaksi jatuh ke dalam genggam tangan kekejaman, sembilan pahlawan akan dipilih oleh bintang-bintang untuk menyelamatkan alam semesta." Hanna memberi jeda sejenak. "Kamu pernah dengar legenda itu?"

Blaze hanya menggeleng.

"Di setiap konstelasi, tersimpan kekuatan misterius yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan Jark Matter," lanjut Hanna. "Kekuatan itu berasal dari Power Sphera. Kami menyebutnya sebagai 'kuasa'—"

Ucapan Hanna terhenti tiba-tiba, sementara kedua matanya mendadak terpaku ke arah pergelangan tangan Blaze. Gadis itu pun cepat-cepat mendekat, lantas mencekal pergelangan tangan kanan Blaze.

"Hei—"

"Ini ... Jam Kuasa?!" Hanna memeriksa dan mengutak-atik sebentar jam berwarna hitam-jingga milik Blaze, hingga muncul proyeksi hologram berbentuk sebuah simbol. "Tidak salah lagi ... Ini lambang kuasa elemental api!"

Ucapan Hanna membuat semua mata menatap takjub gambar hologram merah berbentuk seperti nyala api itu. Kecuali Blaze, yang langsung menyentuh permukaan jamnya sehingga hologram itu lenyap. Ia lantas menarik tangannya kembali dari cekalan Hanna. Gadis itu tersentak sedikit, lalu malu-malu sendiri, menyadari dia sudah terlalu lama memegang tangan Blaze.

"Kau yakin, Hanna?" tanya Gempa, dijawab Hanna dengan anggukan.

"Sebelum ini, aku nggak melihat jam itu karena tertutup pakaian antariksa," Ying menyambung. Tentu saja, Blaze sudah melepaskan pakaian antariksanya begitu menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ORION. "Tapi sejak pertama bertemu, aku kepikiran dengan _insignia_ di topi Blaze. Aku yakin pernah melihatnya, dan sekarang aku ingat. Itu lambang kuasa elemental api yang pernah kulihat di _database_ kita."

Blaze sedikit jengah ketika semua orang ganti menatap simbol berbahan logam di bagian depan topinya.

"Kalian ngomong apa, sih?" kata Blaze. "Lambang di topi ini adalah lambang kerajaan tempat aku tinggal. Dan jam ini cuma jam biasa pemberian kakekku."

"Bukan Jam Kuasa?" Thorn memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku bahkan nggak tahu Jam Kuasa itu apa."

Empat penghuni Kapal Induk ORION saling berpandangan.

"Kami juga memakai jam yang serupa milikmu. Lihatlah." Gempa ikut menunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangannya, diikuti yang lain. "Ini disebut Jam Kuasa. Kamu juga sudah melihat kekuatan yang kami pakai untuk bertarung, 'kan? Kekuatan itu bersumber dari Jam-Jam Kuasa ini."

"Waaah ..."

Blaze memperhatikan jam-jam itu dengan mata berbinar. Jam Kuasa milik Ying berwarna kuning dan biru. Sedangkan milik Gempa dan Thorn ...

"Lho? Jam kalian mirip punyaku," katanya sembari menatap Gempa dan Thorn bergantian. "Warnanya sama."

"Mungkin," Hanna yang menyahut, "karena sama-sama mengandung kekuatan elemen. Walau elemen kalian berlainan. Jujur saja, masih banyak hal yang belum diketahui tentang Power Sphera dan Jam Kuasa. Bahkan dari mana asalnya, siapa penciptanya, masih misterius sampai sekarang."

"Oooh, begitu ..." Blaze memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Hanna. "Kamu sendiri nggak punya Jam Kuasa?"

Hanna menggeleng. "Aku ini navigator sekaligus mekanik. Tidak ikut bertarung di garis depan."

"Beneran jam Blaze bukan Jam Kuasa?" Thorn bertanya lagi, masih penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang, ini jam biasa." Blaze berdiri mendadak. "Terima kasih, kalian sudah membantuku. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

Hanna tersentak. "Kamu yakin?"

"Nggak takut diserang Jark Matter?" sambung Thorn.

"Tenang saja! Aku ini orang paling beruntung di seluruh galaksi!" Blaze memamerkan satu senyum lebar. "Oh, ya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kubantu mencari orang-orang yang punya Jam Kuasa seperti kalian?"

"Kami memang sedang mencarinya di planet yang tadi, sih," ujar Ying. "Kata Hanna ada sinyal dari sana, tapi lemah."

"Planet Dargha'ya? Baiklaaah ... Aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang—"

"Tidak semudah itu," potong Hanna. "Alam semesta sangat luas. Lagipula, walaupun Jam Kuasa itu ditemukan, belum tentu ada orang yang bisa atau cocok menggunakannya. Misalnya, Jam Kuasa-mu. Waktu kuperiksa, kuasa elemental api di dalamnya tidak aktif."

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, ini cuma jam biasa."

"Kamu nggak percaya ucapanku? Begini-begini aku navigator dan mekanik terbaik di Planet Rebellion!"

"Terus apa hubungannya?"

_"Hiiih! Kamu iniii—"_

Gempa dan Ying hanya bisa tertawa kering ketika Hanna dan Blaze tiba-tiba sudah terlibat cekcok. Sedangkan Thorn benar-benar tertawa karena menganggapnya lucu.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

_"Pokoknya, aku pasti akan membalas budi kalian!"_

Belum sampai setengah jam lalu, Blaze mengatakan itu dengan penuh percaya diri di depan Hanna dan kawan-kawan. Namun, malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Begitu memasuki kembali atmosfer Planet Dargha'ya, kendaraan angkasa Blaze lagi-lagi mengalami masalah dan harus mendarat darurat di area hutan.

"Katanya sudah diperbaiki."

Sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek, Blaze menekan tombol pada bagian dada pakaian antariksanya. Seketika, benda itu terlepas dengan mudahnya, lantas terkompresi secara otomatis ke arah belakang punggung Blaze. Hanya memakan waktu tujuh detik, pakaian antariksa itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi semacam tas ransel merah berukuran sedang.

Setelah menyimpan tas-pakaian-antariksa itu di kursi kemudi, Blaze bergegas turun dari kendaraannya yang masih sedikit berasap. Ia menatap berkeliling. Di mana-mana hanya ada perdu dan pohon-pohon besar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Blaze untuk memutuskan menjelajahi hutan tersebut. Di matanya, ini adalah petualangan baru yang menarik. Beberapa kali ia menemukan hewan-hewan kecil yang tak ada di planet asalnya. Atau buah-buahan yang terlihat lezat membangkitkan selera. Blaze pasti sudah memetik dan memakannya kalau bukan karena teringat nasihat Roktaroka sebelum ia berangkat: jangan makan sembarangan di planet asing.

"Hah?!"

Blaze mendadak merasakan bahaya ketika baru saja memasuki bagian hutan yang lebih lapang. Refleks saja, dia berguling ke samping, dan hanya sempat melihat sekelebat cahaya hijau yang nyaris saja mengenainya. Cahaya itu terus memelesat mengenai sebongkah batu yang tadinya ada di belakang Blaze. Detik berikutnya, batu besar itu sudah berubah menjadi semacam jamur raksasa setengah busuk.

"Apa—?!"

Tatapan Blaze menajam. Ia pun mengarahkan pandang lurus-lurus ke depan. Hanya sekian meter di hadapannya, telah berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan berbadan gempal, dengan pakaian dominan hijau-kuning. Wajahnya penuh coreng-moreng, sementara tatapan matanya terasa sangat salah.

"Siapa kau?!"

Pemuda misterius itu tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba menyala merah, kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak membentuk senapan jari yang langsung diarahkan kepada Blaze. Kali ini, Blaze melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana ujung jari itu benar-benar bisa menembakkan cahaya hijau persis seperti yang dilihatnya tadi.

Blaze bergerak menghindar dengan lincah ke sana kemari. Semua benda yang terkena cahaya itu berubah menjadi makanan atau bahan makanan yang membusuk. Blaze mulai kesal karena dirinya hanya bisa menghindar. Sampai matanya menangkap jam berwarna dominan hijau di pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda gempal itu.

"Jangan-jangan itu ... Jam Kuasa?!"

Kemungkinannya sangat besar. Sedangkan Blaze sebagai manusia biasa, tentu akan kesulitan menghadapi lawan semacam ini.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menyerangku?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sejak tadi sepertinya percakapan memang hanya terjadi sepihak. Blaze makin kesal, tetapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Terus menjadi bulan-bulanan, atau lari?

_Dua-duanya menyebalkan!_

Sedikit kehilangan fokus, entah bagaimana Blaze terpeleset ketika bermaksud melompat menghindar ke belakang. Padahal, lawan sudah bersiap menembakkan cahaya hijau itu lagi.

"Celaka!"

Sudah terlambat untuk menghindar. Blaze geli sendiri membayangkan, akan jadi apa dirinya kalau sampai terkena cahaya itu.

_"Akar Menjalar!"_

"Eh?"

Sebelum Blaze menyadarinya, tahu-tahu badannya sudah terikat kuat oleh sulur hijau yang familier, lalu ditarik ke belakang. Dia terjengkang hingga jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Namun, setidaknya dia masih utuh.

"Blaze!"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Dua pemuda sigap menempatkan diri di depan Blaze dengan sikap tubuh siap tempur.

"Thorn, Gempa!" Blaze bangkit berdiri, sementara sulur Thorn terlepas darinya. "Kalian di sini?"

"Kami mencemaskanmu," sahut Gempa. "Planet ini sudah diinvasi oleh Jark Matter. Terlalu berbahaya membiarkanmu pergi sendirian."

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Blaze tersenyum spontan. "Lho? Ying nggak ikut?"

"Energi Jam Kuasa-nya belum pulih setelah menggunakan _Kuasa Slow-Mo_ di pertarungan sebelumnya. Jurus itu sangat menguras tenaga," jelas Gempa. "Lalu ... itu siapa?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku baru sampai dan tiba-tiba diserang."

Gempa mengamati lawan mereka yang sama sekali tidak tampak bersahabat. Sejauh ini, dia belum bergerak lagi. Barangkali sedang mengamati situasi.

"Aku maju duluan!" Thorn berseru tiba-tiba sambil berlari maju._ "Lontaran Daun!"_

Thorn melemparkan beberapa anyaman daun berbentuk bintang ke arah musuh. Tidak tinggal diam diserang, musuhnya menembakkan berkas cahaya hijau ke arah daun-daun itu, mengubahnya menjadi semacam keripik berulat.

Melihat itu, Thorn bergidik. Perhatiannya sedikit teralih, memberi kesempatan kepada lawan untuk menembak lagi ke arahnya.

_"Akar Menjalar!"_

Thorn yang kebingungan, refleks mengeluarkan sulur yang diarahkannya ke dahan pohon terdekat. Sulur terikat dengan cepat, menjadikannya seperti tali yang bisa digunakan untuk berayun menghindar. Namun, lawan lebih sigap. Ia menembakkan sinar hijaunya lagi, kali ini mengincar sulur.

Thorn yang masih bergelantungan, terkejut ketika sulur yang digunakannya untuk bergelantungan itu berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Seekor binatang berbadan panjang dan bersisik.

"Huwaaa!"

Thorn panik seketika. Ikatan 'sulur' otomatis terlepas, sehingga kaki Thorn kembali menjejak tanah. Akan tetapi, sulur yang telah berubah menjadi makhluk lain itu masih digenggamnya. Thorn merengek takut, lantas tertawa, sebelum akhirnya berteriak dengan hebohnya.

"Ulaaaaaaar!"

Di tengah kepanikan, Thorn melempar ular jadi-jadian itu ke arah Blaze. Yang dilempari kaget, tapi refleks menangkapnya.

"Woi! Kenapa dilempar ke sini?!" Blaze memprotes. "Ambil ini!"

Ular dilempar kembali ke arah Thorn, yang entah kenapa malah menangkapnya.

"Nggak mau, huweeeee ..."

Dan dilempar balik ke arah Blaze.

"Jangan dilempar ke aku, lah!"

Begitu seterusnya. Gempa yang melihat itu jadi bingung harus tertawa atau marah.

"Thorn, Blaze! Kalian ngapain, sih!"

Daripada mengurusi kedua bocah yang masih lempar-lemparan ular, Gempa kembali fokus kepada musuh. Tepat waktu, karena musuh tengah bersiap menembak lagi ke arah Blaze dan Thorn yang lengah. Dengan sigap, Gempa berlari ke depan kedua remaja itu. Tepat sebelum sinar hijau benar-benar ditembakkan.

_"Tanah Pelindung!"_

Dalam sedetik, sinar hijau mengenai dinding tanah yang dibuat Gempa, mengubahnya menjadi semacam kerupuk raksasa. Saat Gempa masih terkejut, musuh telah bergerak mendekat sambil mengubah tangan kanannya sendiri menjadi batu.

Begitu tiba di depan dinding kerupuk, ia langsung melepaskan tinju batunya. Dinding rapuh itu hancur dengan mudahnya. Sementara, tinju batu terus melaju mengincar Gempa yang ada di baliknya. Untung saja, Gempa masih sempat menempatkan kedua tangan berbalut tanah keras di depan dada untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Namun, batu masih lebih kuat. Sarung tangan tanah Gempa hancur, dan tubuhnya terdorong jatuh ke belakang.

"Gempa!"

"Kak Gem!"

Melihat Gempa roboh, Thorn dan Blaze berhenti ribut sendiri. Blaze membuang jauh-jauh ular jelmaan sulur, lantas bersiap untuk membantu Gempa. Begitu pula Thorn, sebelum sesuatu yang tiba-tiba hinggap di batu besar tepat di sampingnya, sontak menarik perhatian remaja pengendali tumbuhan itu.

"Waaah ... ada katak!" serunya riang. "Warnanya ungu! Wa ha ha ha ha ha ... Lucuuu ..."

"Eh? Mana, mana?"

Blaze seketika ikut salah fokus mendengar ada katak berwarna ungu. Ia pun ikut mendekat, lantas mengamati katak misterius itu bersama Thorn.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, Gempa pun melihat makhluk itu. Ia mengerutkan kening, merasa tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, tetapi hanya samar-samar.

"Kalau tidak salah, katak itu, 'kan ..." Gempa tersentak sendiri. "Blaze! Thorn! Jangan lihat matanya!"

Terlambat. Di kedua mata sang katak telah terbentuk pola spiral merah berputar. Mata Blaze serta Thorn telah telanjur terpaku ke sana, dan pola yang sama ikut berputar di mata mereka.

Gempa menggeretakkan rahang. Sejak melihat lawannya yang dapat mengubah bentuk benda-benda, ia sudah merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku orang itu. Seperti tubuh yang bergerak tanpa kesadaran diri. Atau dikendalikan orang lain. Atau makhluk lain.

Gempa bangkit sambil membentuk sarung tangan tanahnya kembali. Ia berpikir satu-dua pukulan mungkin dapat menyadarkan kawan-kawannya. Walaupun itu sedikit kasar.

Namun, belum sempat ia melaksanakan niatnya, seseorang mendadak sudah berada di belakang katak ungu itu. Seseorang itu langsung menutup kedua mata si katak dengan kain merah. Thorn dan Blaze segera tersadar kembali.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" orang yang baru datang itu menyapa ramah, sementara Gempa berjalan mendekat sambil mengawasinya.

Ia berbadan tegap, wajahnya tampak ramah kebapakan, menghapus kesan seram dari tubuh putihnya yang dihiasi loreng-loreng merah tua. Gempa mengenalinya sebagai ras manusia harimau yang umum bermukim di sistem Draco.

"Paman siapa?" tanya Blaze.

"Nama saya Tarung." Sang manusia harimau putih menepuk pelan kepala si katak ungu yang entah kenapa sangat tenang. "Saya berkeliling dari planet ke planet untuk mencari spesies langka. Seperti Katakululu ini."

"Katakululu?" ulang Blaze dan Thorn.

"Namanya lucu!" Dan begitulah, dalam sekejap Thorn sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kudengar, Katakululu punya kemampuan hipnotis." Gempa mengabaikan Thorn. "Jadi ... untuk apa Tuan mencarinya?"

"Untuk melindunginya, tentu saja." Tarung menjawab. "Anak ini hanya ketakutan karena ada manusia yang tiba-tiba memasuki wilayahnya. Dia tidak jahat, hanya sistem pertahanan alami tubuhnya untuk melindungi diri."

Setelah sedikit basa-basi, Tarung berpamitan kemudian membawa pergi Katakululu bersamanya.

"Hebat ya, Paman Tarung itu," komentar Blaze dengan mata masih berbinar-binar.

Thorn mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Sedangkan Gempa menghela napas lega sambil melepas sarung tangan tanahnya.

"Orang itu juga sepertinya hanya terkena hipnotis Katakululu, sehingga menyerang kita." Gempa memandang ke arah satu orang lagi yang masih berada di sana selain mereka bertiga. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan orang itu tersentak, tampak takut sekaligus masih kebingungan. "Sebaiknya kita bicara padanya."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"Jadi ... kamu berada di sini karena menghindari Jark Matter?" Thorn mengulangi informasi yang baru didengarnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu nggak bergabung dengan TAPOPS saja?" cetus Blaze tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu tersentak. "Kalian anggota TAPOPS?"

"Aku bukan, sih," Blaze menyahut santai. "Tapi walau tidak punya kekuatan, aku akan ikut bertarung bersama mereka."

Gempa berdecak setengah putus asa. "Blaze, sudah kubilang itu terlalu berbahaya!"

"Lebih baik kalian pergi! Jark Matter terlalu kuat! Melawan mereka sama saja bunuh diri!"

Ucapan tiba-tiba si pemuda mengagetkan Blaze dan yang lain. Blaze tampaknya sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terhenti oleh komunikasi dari Hanna yang tiba-tiba masuk lewat Jam Kuasa Gempa.

_"Gempa! Kita baru saja mendapat kontak dari kelompok pejuang di Planet Darghaya. Ada desa kecil yang akan diserang oleh pasukan Jark Matter, lokasinya di pinggir hutan tempat kalian sekarang berada! Mereka meminta bantuan, karena posisi mereka saat ini masih terlalu jauh. Tidak akan sempat untuk datang tepat waktu."_

"Baik, aku mengerti. Aku dan Thorn segera ke sana."

Komunikasi diputus. Gempa segera beranjak bersama Thorn.

"Tunggu!" seru Blaze. "Aku juga—"

"Tidak!" Gempa menyela tegas. "Kamu tetap di sini."

Pada akhirnya, Blaze hanya bisa bersungut-sungut sendiri sambil memandangi punggung Gempa dan Thorn yang makin menjauh.

"Kamu beneran nggak mau bantu mereka?" Blaze bertanya kepada pemuda pemilik Jam Kuasa hijau itu. Yang ditanya hanya menunduk tanpa semangat. "Pengecut. Kamu nggak pantas memiliki Jam Kuasa itu!"

Ucapan Blaze kali ini membuat sang pemuda akhirnya bereaksi.

"Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa!" Dia mencengkeram pakaian Blaze di bagian depan. "Pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kamu nggak punya kekuatan, kenapa masih memaksa ingin bertarung?!"

Blaze menepis kasar tangan si pemuda hingga cengkeramannya terlepas.

"Kalau kamu punya kekuatan, kenapa nggak mau bertarung?!" balasnya.

"Aku sudah bertarung!" Suara pemuda itu melemah. "Aku sudah bertarung ... bersama teman-temanku ... Tapi ... mereka semua ... sudah ..."

Blaze terdiam. Matanya menangkap getaran halus di seluruh tubuh si pemuda.

"Maaf, aku memang nggak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Blaze berbalik membelakangi lawan bicaranya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang pergi."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Gempa dan Thorn terlibat pertarungan sengit dengan para prajurit Gijimo. Karena hanya berdua, tadinya mereka bermaksud mengutamakan evakuasi warga, tetapi itu pun sulit dilakukan. Seakan keadaan belum cukup genting, tiba-tiba datang pasukan udara Gijimo dengan kendaraan terbangnya yang memiliki senjata laser. Jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi sudah cukup untuk memojokkan kedua anggota TAPOPS.

"Gempa! Thorn! Aku akan membantu kalian!"

Dari arah hutan, tiba-tiba datanglah Blaze dengan kendaraan angkasanya yang masih sedikit berasap. Namun, karena kendaraan itu tidak dilengkapi sistem persenjataan, Blaze hanya bisa menggunakannya untuk menabrak satu-dua kendaraan terbang Gijimo. Lantas ia sendiri melompat ke salah satu kendaraan terdekat, sebelum kendaraannya ikut jatuh.

"Blaze! Jangan nekat!" Gempa berseru sia-sia.

Kendaraan terbang berwarna putih keruh itu terus membawa Blaze naik. Terus menembus lapis demi lapis atmosfer, sementara Blaze hanya bisa berpegangan erat-erat.

"Akan kubuang kau ke luar angkasa!"

Blaze agak kaget ketika Gijimo pengendara benda terbang itu bicara kepadanya. Kecepatan bertambah, hingga kendaraan benar-benar terlepas dari gravitasi. Kemudian melakukan manuver sederhana, cukup untuk menyentak lepas pegangan Blaze, lantas secepatnya berbalik kembali menuju permukaan planet. Meninggalkan Blaze melayang sendirian di ruang angkasa hampa.

Senyap.

Gelap.

Dingin.

Blaze bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai membeku. Rasanya sangat berat hanya untuk membuka mata. Ia mulai diserang kantuk luar biasa. Rasanya lebih nyaman bila membiarkan kesadarannya terenggut perlahan. Namun, sisi lain dirinya masih menolak untuk menyerah.

_Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini?_

Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Blaze. Pertanyaan yang ia sangat tahu jawabannya.

_Tidak!_

Mata Blaze telah terpejam sempurna. Namun, di dadanya, sesuatu terasa membara.

_Aku tidak mau berakhir di sini!_

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"Nggak mungkin ... Blaze ..."

Thorn menatap langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus setelah melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Blaze. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Gijimo yang hendak menebasnya dari belakang. Beruntung Gempa ada di dekat situ dan langsung mendatangi Gijimo tadi sembari melepaskan satu tinju keras.

"Thorn! Bertahanlah!"

Tepat setelah Gempa berkata begitu, mendadak seberkas cahaya merah berpendar di langit. Garis-garis cahaya membentuk sebuah gambaran yang familier.

"Konstelasi Leo?" Gempa menatap dengan mata melebar antusias. "Mustahil ... Jangan-jangan ...!"

Seluruh tatap mata seolah dirampas oleh pemandangan di langit Darghaya saat ini. Bukan hanya Gempa, tetapi juga Thorn, bahkan para Gijimo. Begitu pula pemuda gempal pemilik Jam Kuasa hijau, yang ternyata mengikuti Blaze ke tempat ini.

_"Meteor Berapi!"_

Teriakan penuh semangat terdengar dari langit. Hujan meteor tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Blaze berdiri di atas salah satu batu meteor terbesar yang tengah meluncur deras ke permukaan tanah, dengan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan batu meteor kecil bersamanya. Makin dekat jarak Blaze, Gempa akhirnya bisa melihat pendar merah terang dari jam di tangan Blaze.

"Itu ... Kuasa elemental api telah bangkit!" serunya.

"Jadi jam punya Blaze beneran Jam Kuasa?" Mata Thorn makin berbinar. "Kereeen~"

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut, kali ini dengan keuntungan di pihak TAPOPS. Meteor-meteor yang dibawa Blaze terus meluncur turun, hingga akhirnya berjatuhan mengenai kumpulan Gijimo. Seolah Blaze bisa mengendalikan arah jatuhnya.

Batu meteor terbesar yang dinaiki Blaze pun akhirnya jatuh menimpa kerumunan Gijimo yang paling ramai. Namun, Blaze sudah terlebih dahulu melompat turun sebelum itu terjadi. Pendaratannya mulus, sebab Blaze mampu menggunakan kuasa api untuk membuat dirinya melayang.

"Aku pasti akan merebut kembali seluruh galaksi!"

Seruan Blaze menyentak semua yang berada di tempat itu. Tak terkecuali sang pemuda pemilik Jam Kuasa hijau. Pemandangan luar biasa yang baru saja disaksikannya, serta sosok Blaze yang sungguh tampak gagah di matanya, telah menimbulkan suatu getaran di hatinya.

Getaran yang berarti semangat untuk tetap berjuang. Dan mungkin juga sedikit keberanian yang dia sendiri pun kaget ketika menyadarinya.

"Aku, Gopal, akan ikut berjuang bersama kalian!"

Seruan tanpa ragu itu menyentak Blaze sejenak, begitu pula Gempa dan Thorn. Blaze tertawa sembari mengacungkan ibu jari kanan kepada rekan barunya. Dengan bantuan Gopal yang mengubah senjata dan zirah musuh menjadi bermacam-macam makanan, sisa-sisa pasukan Gijimo yang tidak seberapa itu pun dapat ditumpas dengan mudah.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, keributan telah mereda. Kelompok pejuang telah tiba, sehingga TAPOPS bisa menyerahkan perlindungan para penduduk desa ke tangan mereka.

Hari nyaris sampai ke penghujung senja ketika Blaze, Gempa, Thorn, bersama Gopal, berkumpul di pinggiran desa. Dekat dengan hutan yang menjadi saksi bergabungnya Blaze dan Gopal ke dalam TAPOPS.

"Dengan begini, lima orang sudah terkumpul!" seru Blaze dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah. "Menurut legenda itu, ada sembilan orang, 'kan? Berarti tinggal empat lagi!"

"Dasar!" Gempa menghela napas pelan. "Mau dipikirkan bagaimanapun, ini memang keberuntungan luar biasa."

"Blaze memang keren!" sambung Thorn sambil ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memang pengecut," kata Gopal tiba-tiba. "Tapi ... aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja pada Jark Matter. Demi mendiang teman-temanku juga."

Blaze menatap ketiga kawan barunya bergantian. Lantas ia tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan ibu jari kanan. Saat ini, perasaannya begitu meluap. Banyak hal ingin dikatakannya, tetapi kata-kata sebanyak apa pun rasanya takkan pernah cukup. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar, saat ini hanya ada satu kata yang bisa mengekspresikan semuanya.

"Terbaik."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Blaze dan kawan-kawan begitu larut di dalam kegembiraan dan perasaan seolah mereka tak terkalahkan. Tak seorang pun dari mereka menyadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dari kegelapan yang mulai merajai hutan.

Sepasang mata tajam beriris biru kehijauan milik manusia harimau putih bernama Tarung.

"Jadi mereka anggota-anggota baru TAPOPS?" pria itu bergumam sendiri. "Mentah."

Sebagaimana kedatangannya yang tak diketahui siapa pun, pria itu berbalik pergi. Lantas menghilang ke dalam pekatnya hutan rimba.

.

.

.

**_Bersambung ..._**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, semua~! Apa kabar? :-D

Bab pertama _Blazing Stars_ akhirnya _update_ setelah sekian lama. Terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu. *bow*

Lumayan banyak karakter yang diperkenalkan di bab ini, juga penjelasan seputar _world-building. _Semoga nggak terlalu bikin bingung pembaca, ahahaha ... XD *ditabok*

Bab pertama ini sangat berkesan buatku pribadi, karena cukup ribet nulisnya. Gimana caranya biar nggak terlalu 'penuh' dan nggak bikin bosen. Inilah hasilnya. Moga-moga bisa dinikmati. uwu

Oya, sempet bingung itu soal prajurit keroconya. Secara, di BoBoiBoy dan juga Galaxy, hampir nggak ada nama kelompok _villain. _Pilihanku jatuh kepada sosok _alien_ Gijimo, yang muncul di episode 'cetak rompak' BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Tapi, di sini, 'Gijimo' kujadikan nama ras, alih-alih individu.

Dah, segitu aja deh, cuap-cuapnya. Silakan review dan masukannya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di bab selanjutnya~ ;-)

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**9.12.2019**


	3. Star 02

**S****tar**** 0****2**

**Duo**** Pencuri**** Mister****ius**

.

.

.

_"... Kekaisaran Jark Matter telah mengumumkan TAPOPS sebagai organisasi kejahatan, dengan imbalan__ sebesar__ ..."_

Sepasang mata sebiru safir memperhatikan acara berita di televisi kafe sambil duduk santai di meja paling pojok. Seorang pemuda yang penampilannya didominasi warna biru. Dia bertopang dagu, masih sambil menyeruput minuman warna-warni dari gelasnya melalui sedotan.

"Lima puluh juta drachma," dia menirukan kata-kata pembaca berita di TV, diikuti tawa ringan. "Lebih tinggi sepuluh kali lipat daripada nilai buronan kita. Lucu sekali 'kan, Lilin?"

Satu pemuda lain yang duduk semeja dengan pemuda itu, sontak mengerutkan kening. Pemuda yang ini identik dengan warna hitam dan merah, serta memiliki raut wajah serius tanpa senyum. Kontras dengan rekannya.

"Ha-ha-ha," dia berkata datar. "Apa kita harus peduli?"

"Memangnya kamu enggak kesal?"

"Enggak."

"_C__i__h_ ... Membosankan~"

"Lebih penting lagi, jangan panggil aku 'Lilin'. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, Taufan?"

"Iya, iyaa ... Halilintar. Bawel~" Taufan memainkan sedotan di tangannya. "Kenapa juga malah itu yang membuatmu kesal."

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Taufan.

"Aku nggak kesal. Tapi memang sudah seharusnya kau memanggil namaku dengan benar."

Taufan cuma memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sambil menghabiskan minumannya, sudut matanya menangkap poster buronan yang ditempel di salah satu bagian dinding kafe. Nama TAPOPS beserta keterangan imbalannya tertulis jelas di poster itu. Tadinya, foto yang terpampang di sana hanya ada tiga. Namun, sekarang bertambah jadi lima.

Gempa, Ying, Thorn, Blaze, dan Gopal. Demikian nama-nama yang tertulis di bawah setiap foto. Taufan nyaris tidak menyadari senyum miring yang mendadak terlukis di bibirnya.

"TAPOPS ... ya?"

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/_****_Monsta©_**

**_Mengambil ide cerita dan beberapa unsur dari "Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger" milik Toei Company©_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Blazing Stars_****_" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_K_****_yuuranger!AU_****_. A_****_dventure-Friendship-Action_****_. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Blaze dan keempat kawan barunya, ditambah Hanna, sedang berkumpul di ruangan utama kapal induk ORION. Hanna masih setia dengan pen tablet kesayangannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pena perak berhias kepala domba yang bergerak-gerak di ujungnya.

Sambil mengangkat dagu, gadis itu memandang kelima anggota TAPOPS satu per satu. Setelah yakin semua perhatian telah terpusat kepadanya, dia kembali fokus kepada tabletnya. Disentuhnya layar tablet dengan ujung pena. Seketika, muncul gambar proyeksi hologram tiga dimensi yang cukup besar untuk bisa dilihat semua orang.

"Gambar piramida?" komentar Blaze. "Apa itu?"

Semua mata memandang gambar hologram yang dimaksud Blaze. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah sebuah diagram piramida dengan enam tingkatan. Tiap tingkat diisi dengan gambar siluet, makin ke bawah makin banyak. Ditambah keterangan untuk masing-masing tingkatan.

"Ini adalah struktur kepemimpinan di Kekaisaran Jark Matter," Hanna memulai penjelasannya. "Paling bawah adalah Gijimo, para prajurit petarung. Mereka punya tingkatan lagi, tergantung kekuatan yang dimiliki. Lalu di atasnya adalah Komandan. Mereka adalah pemimpin militer yang dikirim untuk menaklukkan dan menguasai planet-planet. Di atasnya lagi, ada Kapten. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menjadi perwakilan Jark Matter di setiap konstelasi yang sudah dikuasai. Pendeknya, mereka seperti raja kecil di sana."

"Eh, tunggu, Hanna," tiba-tiba Blaze menyela. "Kamu melewatkan satu tingkatan."

Memang benar. Di bawah Kapten, masih ada satu tingkatan lagi. Namun, gambar siluet di dalamnya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Oh, ini, ya? Assassin." Hanna menjeda sejenak. "Seperti namanya, mereka adalah pembunuh yang biasanya ditugaskan untuk melenyapkan musuh-musuh Jark Matter. Bisa jadi mereka lebih kuat daripada Kapten, tapi kedudukannya ada di antara Komandan dan Kapten."

"Ooh ... Begitu," sahut Blaze. "Mereka kedengarannya sangat berbahaya."

"Hm," Gempa menyambung. "Dan ada kemungkinan, suatu saat mereka bisa saja mengejar kita."

"Itu benar, Teman-teman," Ying ikut bicara. "Kita harus hati-hati."

Semua mengangguk, sepakat tanpa kata-kata.

"Terus, atasnya lagi apa?" tanya Thorn.

"Di atas Kapten, ada Jenderal," Hanna melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaan Kaisar. Jumlahnya hanya beberapa, dan bertanggung jawab langsung di bawah Kaisar. Lalu ... di tingkat teratas, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Kaisar', adalah pemimpin tertinggi dari Kekaisaran Jark Matter. Retak'ka. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi ... konon dia adalah sosok yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya."

Tanpa sadar, suasana berubah tegang. Bahkan Blaze pun tenggelam di dalam pemikirannya sendiri, sama seperti kawan-kawannya yang lain. Bagaimana tidak, jika mereka nantinya harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Khususnya Retak'ka, sang Kaisar yang belum diketahui sebesar apa kekuatannya.

"Kabarnya, Retak'ka adalah penguasa tujuh elemen."

Kata-kata Hanna segera merebut perhatian kelima anggota TAPOPS yang lain.

"Apa?! Serius?!"

"Huweee ... Seraaam~"

"A-Apa nggak salah?"

"Ini gawat, 'kan? Kalau memang benar ..."

"Astaga ... Bagaimana kita mengalahkannya?"

Hanna menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi, dia menyentuh permukaan tabletnya dengan pena. Kali ini, gambar proyeksi hologram berubah menjadi peta galaksi.

"Karena itulah, Jark Matter sekarang sudah hampir berhasil menguasai seluruh planet di 88 konstelasi. Satu-satunya cara yang kita ketahui sekarang untuk melawan mereka adalah dengan mengumpulkan kesembilan pahlawan dalam legenda. Sembilan kuasa yang mampu menyelamatkan alam semesta."

"Hmmm ... Tapi kudengar para kapten mereka saja sudah sangat kuat," kata Ying kemudian.

Gempa menyambung, "Makanya, kita harus berhati-hati."

"Yang kutahu, para Kapten itu masing-masing membawahi satu konstelasi," Gopal ikut bicara. "Kalau ada 88 konstelasi, apa itu artinya ada 88 Kapten yang harus kita kalahkan?"

"Huweee~" Thorn merengek seketika. "Kalau gitu, kita nggak akan bisa menang ..."

Hanna terdiam. Dia tahu, sudah kewajibannya untuk menjelaskan apa yang harus mereka hadapi nanti. Namun, dia tak pernah berharap untuk langsung mematahkan semangat semua orang sejak dari garis _start_ seperti ini.

"Teman-teman, jangan pesimis begitu, dong!" kata Blaze tiba-tiba. "Kita sudah berhasil mengumpulkan lima orang, berarti tinggal empat lagi."

"Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mencari empat orang di seluruh alam semesta, Blaze," berkata Gempa.

Blaze terkekeh penuh percaya diri. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menemukan mereka semua, dengan keberuntunganku."

Di bawah tatapan penuh tanya dari kawan-kawannya, Blaze menciptakan api kecil di tangannya. Dilesatkannya api itu menuju hologram peta galaksi secara tiba-tiba, langsung menyentuh satu titik secara acak. Tampilan hologram berganti menjadi tampilan sebuah planet yang berada di titik tadi.

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Protes Hanna tidak digubris oleh Blaze. Perhatian semua orang pun terkonsentrasi kepada gambar planet yang baru saja terbuka. Sebuah planet kecil yang didominasi warna ungu gelap.

"Planet apa itu?" tanya Ying. "Gelap banget."

"Waaah ... Ada tenda sirkus raksasaaa~" Thorn salah fokus seketika.

"Hoo ... Planet Sirkus, ya?" kata Gempa.

"Kita beruntung! Itu kan dekat sekali!" seru Blaze. "Kalian tunggu saja. Aku akan menemukan rekan-rekan kita yang lain!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Planet Sirkus.

Adalah sebuah planet yang berada di sistem Sagitarius. Dahulu, planet tersebut sangat makmur. Penuh dengan warna-warni ceria nyaris di setiap sudutnya. Planet yang masyhur sebagai salah satu planet tujuan wisata terbaik, dengan daya tarik utama berupa hiburan.

Adalah satu bangunan paling megah dan kokoh di seantero planet, yang disebut Sirkus Maxima. Pertunjukan populer di seluruh galaksi ada di sana, berupa perpaduan sirkus dan gladiator. Namun, setelah Jark Matter menguasai planet, tempat itu terbengkalai. Dan kini, Sirkus Maxima dijadikan markas oleh seorang Komandan Jark Matter yang ditugaskan ke sana.

Seorang _clowndiator,_ yang dikenal dengan nama Jugglenaut.

Demikianlah data-data tentang Planet Sirkus dan isinya yang telah dijelaskan oleh Hanna. Blaze langsung meluncur dengan kendaraannya—yang sekali lagi telah diperbaiki—ke planet ini. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Sirkus Maxima.

Bangunan itu memang terlalu mencolok mata. Dari kejauhan pun, Blaze sudah dapat melihat wujudnya dengan jelas. Dari luar tampak seperti tenda sirkus pada umumnya, kecuali ia mempunyai ukuran yang luar biasa. Blaze berniat untuk langsung menuju bangunan itu, ketika matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah keributan kecil.

"Ada yang diserang Gijimo!"

Blaze turun bersama motor kesayangannya. Setelah memarkir kendaraan tersebut di tempat aman, dia cepat-cepat berlari mendekati lokasi para Gijimo. Blaze sempat melihat tadi, para prajurit Jark Matter itu sedang mengepung dua orang pemuda. Satu berpakaian merah-hitam, satu lagi biru-putih.

"Kalian mau menangkap kami?" pemuda berbaju biru berkata diikuti tawa kecil.

Rekannya menyambung, "Huh! Jangan harap!"

Blaze yang tadinya ingin menolong, kini terhenti pada jarak belasan meter. Makin dilihat, makin jelas bahwa kedua orang itulah yang justru menguasai pertarungan. Gijimo yang jumlahnya lima kali lebih banyak, tampak kewalahan.

"Waah ... Hebat sekali kemampuan beladiri kedua orang itu," komentar Blaze. "Sepertinya mereka tidak butuh bantuanku."

Blaze tertawa kecil. Para prajurit Gijimo masih kebingungan mengatasi serangan kedua pemuda itu yang begitu kompak. Seirama, dan saling mengisi. Hingga para Gijimo bertumbangan satu per satu, dan tidak ada yang mampu bangun lagi. Kedua pemuda itu melakukan _high five, _merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Keren!" Blaze berlari kecil mendekat. "Kalian keren sekali!"

Kedua pemuda itu tampak waspada ketika ada orang tak dikenal tiba-tiba mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kau?" pemuda berbaju hitam-merah bertanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Namaku Blaze." Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar. "Hei! Apa kalian salah satu dari sembilan pahlawan dalam legenda itu?"

Kedua pemuda saling berpandangan.

"Sembilan pahlawan legenda?" pemuda berbaju merah hitam mengulangi ucapan Blaze.

"Saat seluruh galaksi jatuh ke dalam genggam tangan kekejaman, sembilan pahlawan akan dipilih oleh bintang-bintang untuk menyelamatkan alam semesta," kali ini si pemuda berbaju biru yang bicara. "Apa legenda itu yang kamu maksud?"

"Iya, benar." Blaze mengangguk. "Kalian tahu legenda itu?"

"Tahu, dong. Legenda itu sudah menyebar ke planet-planet di seluruh galaksi, entah sejak kapan. Ah, tapi ... kenapa kau mengira kami pahlawan dalam legenda itu?"

"Memangnya bukan, ya?"

"Hei! Kami ini bukan pahlawan, tapi pencuri~"

"Apa?!"

Si pemuda berbaju biru berdiri berdampingan dengan kawannya yang terus diam sambil bersedekap. Dia sendiri tersenyum lebar, sembari menopangkan lengan kanan ke bahu kawannya.

"Aku Taufan, dan dia Halilintar," katanya. "Kami berdua adalah Phantom Thieves ThunderStorm."

"Phantom ... Thieves?" ulang Blaze.

"Begitulah." Taufan mengulum senyum. "Tapi kami hanya mengambil kembali harta karun yang telah direbut Jark Matter dari planet-planet."

"Keren~" Kedua mata Blaze melebar oleh antusiasme. "Eh, kalau kalian ada di sini, berarti ... apa ada harta karun di planet ini?"

Taufan tersenyum misterius, sementara Blaze menatapnya dan Halilintar dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, kita harus masuk ke dalam bangunan Sirkus Maxima."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Kapten A.B.A.M. melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk bangunan megah itu. Tepat di hadapannya, telah menunggu sosok berbadan kekar dengan dandanan campuran antara badut dan gladiator, lengkap dengan zirah melindungi beberapa bagian vital tubuh.

"Jugglenaut," A.B.A.M. berkata dengan suara penuh wibawa. "Bagaimana situasi Planet Sirkus? Apakah masih terkendali?"

"Semua aman di bawah pengawasanku, Kapten." Jugglenaut memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan sedikit. "Kenapa Anda kelihatan begitu risau?"

"Kudengar, Phantom Thieves ThunderStorm sedang berada di sini." A.B.A.M. menjeda dua-tiga detik. "Harta karun apa yang kausimpan sampai menarik perhatian mereka? Selama ini, mereka hanya mengincar harta yang benar-benar berharga. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

"Sudah lama aku mengumpulkan berbagai macam harta karun. Aku juga tidak tahu, harta mana yang mereka incar."

A.B.A.M. mendengkus. Ia baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ketika alat komunikasinya berbunyi. Dijawabnya panggilan itu dengan cepat, sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada bawahannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus." Sang Kapten berbalik memunggungi Jugglenaut. "Kau ... jangan sampai membuat kesalahan."

Sosok A.B.A.M. segera menghilang setelah berpendar seperti hologram berwarna hijau yang makin memudar. Jugglenaut berdecak kesal, masih memandangi ruang kosong tempat atasannya menghilang.

"Lihat saja nanti. Suatu saat, aku akan merebut posisimu!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"Jadi robot hijau aneh yang bentuknya kayak belalang itu adalah Kapten yang menguasai sistem Sagitarius?"

Celetukan Blaze memancing dengkus samar Halilintar dan tawa kecil Taufan di persembunyian mereka.

"Bukan robot. Namanya A.B.A.M. Singkatan dari _Accurate Ballistic Arrow Mercenary_," sahut Taufan. "Dia makhluk hidup, penduduk asli planet Junkberg. Dari konstelasi Taurus, tidak jauh dari sistem Sagitarius sini."

"Hmm ... Jadi, Kapten di sebuah konstelasi, bisa saja berasal dari konstelasi lain, ya?" komentar Blaze. "Apa dia kuat?"

"Banget." Taufan menghela napas samar. "Untung saja dia pergi. Kalau tidak, kita akan kesulitan. Jugglenaut itu saja sudah cukup merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu, kita masuk sekarang?"

"Tunggu. Biar aku periksa dulu jalur masuknya. Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar."

Taufan meninggalkan kelompok kecil mereka. Blaze menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Apa Taufan akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaze kemudian.

Halilintar mendengkus samar. "Tenang saja. Dia bisa menjaga diri."

"Keren sekali."

"Hm? Apanya?"

Blaze tersenyum lebar, sementara Halilintar menatapnya heran.

"Kalian berdua sangat kompak. Apa kalian sudah lama berteman?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya menajam.

"Kurasa, kalian pasti teman baik," Blaze melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sampai bisa saling percaya seperti itu."

"Teman," Halilintar bergumam sendiri. "Apa 'teman' itu ... orang yang memutuskan hal-hal penting untukmu?"

"Hah?" Blaze mengerutkan kening. "Bukan seperti itu. Kau harus membuat keputusan untuk dirimu sendiri. Teman-teman adalah orang yang mendukung keputusanmu. Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

"Aku ... ingin memiliki 'emosi'."

"Emosi?"

"Aku berasal dari Planet Gurlatan, di sistem Ophiucus. Planet kami terkenal memiliki petarung-petarung tangguh di seluruh galaksi. Tapi ... untuk itu ... nenek moyang kami telah lama menghapus 'emosi' dari kehidupan sehari-hari di planet kami. Karena memiliki emosi itu hanya akan menciptakan kelemahan dan juga peperangan."

"Meskipun begitu, menurutku memiliki emosi juga hal yang sangat penting."

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena itulah, aku ingin tahu."

"Hmm ... Emosi, ya? Itu bagus. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu."

Halilintar kembali terdiam. Matanya membulat sedikit, dan bibirnya hampir-hampir membentuk sebuah senyum. Sangat samar. Dia dan Blaze tidak bicara lagi, sampai Taufan kembali dengan kabar baik tak lama kemudian.

"Aku sudah menemukan jalan masuk yang tidak dijaga."

"Bagus," Halilintar menyahut. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Ayo!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Dalam waktu singkat, Blaze bersama Halilintar dan Taufan, telah sampai di bagian utama Sirkus Maxima. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat lapang dan memiliki kursi penonton di sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu kosong, tak tampak seorang pun di sana.

"Tempat apa ini?" bertanya Blaze.

"Yang jelas, bukan tempat penyimpanan harta karun," kata Halilintar.

"LIHAT, SIAPA INI? BERANI-BERANINYA MENYUSUP KE DALAM SIRKUSKU!"

Suara menggelegar terdengar mendadak. Langkah-langkah berdebam memasuki ruangan. Ialah Jugglenaut, tuan dari Sirkus Maxima, yang segera menempatkan diri di hadapan ketiga tamu tak diundang. Di belakangnya, tampak makhluk-makhluk kecil mengikuti, lantas menempatkan diri di deretan kursi penonton yang berjenjang.

"Itu ...?" Bahkan Halilintar pun menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, walau samar. "Power Sphera."

"Apa?" Blaze—yang baru kali ini melihat Power Sphera secara langsung—membelalak kaget. "Power Sphera?!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Tawa Jugglenaut bergema hingga ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tempat itu bergetar, hingga merasuk ke dalam hati orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian semua di sini? Keluarlah! Tempat ini berbahaya!"

Blaze yang barusan berseru. Namun, para Power Sphera bergeming.

"Percuma," Taufan berbisik kepada Blaze. "Lihatlah. Anak-anak itu ketakutan."

Blaze menggeretakkan rahang. Hanya sekilas pandang saja, dia tahu Taufan benar. Di saat yang sama, Blaze juga tertarik dengan bagaimana Taufan menyebut para Power Sphera sebagai 'anak-anak itu'. Sebutan yang sangat lembut.

"Mereka semua adalah anak-anak buahku!" Ucapan Jugglenaut selanjutnya mengejutkan Blaze. "Lagi pula, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan pergi dari sini!"

Blaze segera pasang kuda-kuda. Begitu pula Halilintar, bersiap untuk pertarungan. Hanya Taufan yang tetap tampak tenang. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum miring, lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Dengan cepat, ia menempatkan diri di belakang Blaze, lantas menyerangnya dengan benda kecil yang telah siap sedia di tangan.

"Aaaaaaargh—!?"

Blaze berteriak, antara kaget dan kesakitan, lantas jatuh berlutut di lantai. Adegan tak terduga ini sontak mengejutkan semua orang.

"Itu ..." Halilintar akhirnya melihat senjata mungil yang dibawa oleh Taufan. _"Stun gun."_

"Taufan ... Kenapa?!"

Seruan memprotes dari Blaze diabaikan. Taufan melangkah santai hingga berdiri membelakangi Blaze. Saling berhadapan dengan Jugglenaut. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan Jugglenaut," katanya sambil membungkuk takzim sejenak. "Apakah Anda tidak mengenali orang yang berada di belakangku ini?"

"Hm?"

Jugglenaut mengerutkan kening sejenak. Ditatapnya Blaze lekat-lekat. Dia memang merasa pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat—

"Poster buronan!" serunya kemudian. "Kau ... salah satu anggota TAPOPS!"

"Benar sekali." Taufan masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku sengaja menjebaknya untuk datang ke sini bersamaku, supaya bisa kuserahkan kepada Anda."

Tatapan mata Jugglenaut menajam. "Hoo ... Lalu ... apa yang kauinginkan? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, bukan?"

Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mengincar bagian dari hadiah buronan itu?" tanya Jugglenaut. "Lima puluh juta drachma memang jumlah yang sangat besar. Berapa yang kauminta?"

Taufan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Anda bisa menyimpan semua uang hadiah itu."

"Lalu?"

"Anda juga mengumpulkan harta karun dari berbagai planet di tempat ini, bukan?" Taufan mengulum senyum. "Kudengar, Anda baru saja mendapatkan artefak langka seminggu yang lalu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Tatapan Jugglenaut menajam. "Hanya melihat?"

"Ya. Sebentar saja."

"Baiklah."

Jugglenaut memanggil salah satu prajurit Gijimo. Lantas memerintahkannya untuk mengantarkan Taufan ke tempat penyimpanan harta, untuk melihat artefak langka yang dimaksud.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sang _clowndiator_ beralih menatap Halilintar. "Apakah kau rekan dari anggota TAPOPS ini atau bukan? Seingatku, kau tidak ada di dalam poster buronan mereka."

Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab. Sudah sewajarnya, dia ikut dengan Taufan. Bukankah mereka adalah Pencuri Misterius ThunderStorm yang sudah melanglang buana bersama-sama? Bukankah mereka adalah teman?

_"Teman-teman adalah orang yang mendukung keputusanmu."_

Pemuda itu tersentak. Ucapan Blaze mendadak terlintas di benaknya.

_"Aku pasti akan mendukungmu."_

Halilintar masih terdiam. Taufan yang tadinya sudah hendak beranjak, kembali teralih perhatiannya kepada sang rekan.

"Blaze," akhirnya Halilintar bicara, "adalah temanku!"

Taufan tersentak samar. Dilihatnya ekspresi Halilintar mengeras. Di sepasang mata beriris delima itu tampak emosi yang mulai terkumpul. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya pada diri Halilintar.

"Baik. Kalau begitu ... kalian berdua akan kulenyapkan!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Taufan tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum di dalam ruang penyimpanan harta Sirkus Maxima milik Jugglenaut. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam semacam kristal keruh yang tak menarik dipandang. Namun, dia tahu, itulah artefak yang diincarnya. Dan di sekelilingnya, beberapa prajurit Gijimo tergeletak pingsan di lantai. Sementara, tangan kanan Taufan masih menggenggam _stun gun _kesayangannya.

"Payah." Dia mendengkus sinis. "Mudah sekali merebut harta ini dari kalian."

Taufan menyimpan kembali _stun gun _miliknya baik-baik. Ia pun keluar dengan santai dari ruang penyimpanan harta. Saat ini, dia bisa keluar dari Sirkus Maxima dengan mudah. Namun, pikirannya tertuju pada Halilintar dan Blaze.

Sebelum meninggalkan mereka, dia sempat mendengar Jugglenaut akan memberikan pertarungan yang 'adil' di arena gladiator. Taufan sama sekali tidak yakin, pertarungan yang dimaksud itu akan benar-benar adil menurut standar yang seharusnya.

Yang diinginkan oleh Jugglenaut sudah jelas: eksekusi.

Berpikir begitu, Taufan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangan di mana Halilintar dan Blaze berada. Ketika tiba di sana, dilihatnya kedua pemuda itu terjebak di tengah-tengah arena, dikelilingi semacam laba-laba dalam jumlah banyak.

"Huh! Hanya benda buatan seperti ini! Akan kuhancurkan!"

Blaze menciptakan api di kedua tangannya. Sementara, Taufan baru memperhatikan para laba-laba itu ternyata bukan laba-laba sungguhan. Semuanya terbuat dari semacam balon.

Pada saat itu juga, Taufan baru memperhatikan sesuatu yang lain. Zirah yang dikenakan Jugglenaut memiliki pola berbentuk bintang di bagian depan. Di tengahnya terdapat semacam lubang berbentuk bulat. Taufan ingat, tadinya lubang itu kosong. Namun, sekarang, sesuatu terpasang di sana.

"Itu ... Balonbot?" gumamnya.

Tidak sulit bagi Taufan untuk menarik kesimpulan, bahwa Jugglenaut dapat menggunakan kuasa Power Sphera yang dipasang ke dalam zirahnya.

"Berarti balon-balon berbentuk laba-laba ini ...?"

Ketika Taufan sampai pada kesimpulan itu, Blaze sudah bersiap menyerang dengan apinya. Namun, dihentikan oleh Jugglenaut.

"Hati-hati, Bocah. Laba-laba ini sangat rentan terhadap api. Begitu terkena, mereka akan langsung meledak."

Blaze tersentak. Apinya pun terpadamkan.

"Tapi ... jika kau diam saja, maka mereka akan terus mendekatimu. Saat mereka menyentuhmu, mereka juga akan meledak. Hahahahahaha—!"

Blaze menggeretakkan rahang. Kuasanya tidak berguna untuk melawan kuasa Balonbot. Dia mati kutu.

"Blaze," Halilintar berkata. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu!"

Saat keduanya kebingungan, Taufan tersenyum samar. Masih dengan langkah santai, dia memasuki ruangan. Dikeluarkannya _stun gun,_ lantas disetelnya pada keluaran energi maksimal. Sebelum Jugglenaut menyadarinya, dia bergerak cepat, melompat ke dalam arena dan mengarahkan _stun gun_ miliknya ke lantai di dekat para laba-laba.

Listrik mengalir dengan cepat, mengenai laba-laba peledak dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Sedangkan Taufan sendiri masih aman, karena menggunakan sepatu karet.

"Jawabannya mudah saja, Lilin," ucapnya. "Bahan peledak bisa dinonaktifkan dengan listrik."

Halilintar cepat tanggap. Sebelum Jugglenaut sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang terjadi, di kedua tangan Halilintar terkonsentrasi percikan-percikan listrik berwarna kuning elektrik. Dengan mudahnya, dia menyetrum laba-laba yang tersisa. Semua laba-laba pada akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Dan tidak ada yang meledak ketika Taufan sengaja menginjaknya saat berjalan mendekati Blaze dan Halilintar.

"Taufan."

Halilintar hanya berkata singkat. Namun, matanya tampak berkilat senang. Taufan menyadari itu dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" Blaze pun tertawa. "Taufan pasti akan kembali."

"Hm."

"Eh, tapi ... ternyata kau punya kuasa?"

"Bukan kuasa," Taufan yang menjawab. "Itu adalah kemampuan alami para penduduk Gurlatan. Mereka mampu mengendalikan listrik. Walau kekuatan serangnya tidak seberapa, tapi kadang-kadang sangat berguna. Paling tidak, bisa untuk melumpuhkan lawan."

"Waaah." Kedua mata Blaze mulai berbinar-binar antusias. "Kereeen~"

Taufan menempatkan diri di antara Blaze dan Halilintar. Kini bersama-sama menghadapi Jugglenaut.

"Lebih keren mana?" Taufan terkekeh. "Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan artefak langka yang kami incar."

Taufan memperlihatkan kristal keruh di tangannya, yang langsung dikenali oleh Jugglenaut.

"Kau—!" Jugglenaut mulai dikuasai kemarahan. "Kau menipuku!"

"Bukan salahku kalau kau mudah tertipu. Aku hanya mengambil kembali harta karun yang telah kaurebut dari Planet Bayugan! Planet kelahiranku!"

"Aku juga akan ikut bertarung," Halilintar menyambung.

Kemudian, bersama Taufan, ia pun berseru padu, "Karena kami adalah Phantom Thieves ThunderStorm!"

Tepat di akhir kalimat itu, artefak di tangan Taufan mendadak bersinar keemasan. Kemudian, dari dalamnya keluar dua bola cahaya kecil berwarna merah dan biru. Masing-masing mendekati Halilintar dan Taufan, lantas melayang menuju pergelangan tangan mereka.

Detik berikutnya, di pergelangan tangan mereka pun telah terpasang jam tangan yang sama dengan milik Blaze. Dari keduanya, masing-masing muncul hologram berbentuk simbol yang terlihat seperti petir merah dan angin tornado.

"Woah! Kuasa elemental petir dan angin!" seru Blaze. "Keren! Kalian berdua memang beruntung!"

"Apa nggak salah, Blaze?" Taufan tertawa kecil. "Yang beruntung itu kamu, 'kan?"

"Hm," Halilintar menyambung. "Kau menemukan kami. Dan berkat dirimu, kami bertemu dengan kedua kuasa ini."

Segala keajaiban yang tergelar di depan mata, membuat Jugglenaut makin gusar.

"KALAU BEGITU, AKAN KUHANCURKAN KALIAN BERTIGA SEKALIGUS!"

Di penghujung teriakan penuh amarahnya, Jugglenaut menekan hidung badut merahnya sendiri. Seketika itu juga, tubuhnya membesar hingga dua kali lipat. Ia menekan lagi hidung itu, dan tubuhnya kembali membesar. Diulangnya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan ia makin bertambah besar serta kekar.

"Kalian pernah dengar, enggak?" tanya Taufan dengan tatapan mata berkilat. "Makin besar, makin keras juga jatuhnya! _Hoverboard Taufan!"_

Taufan memanggil sebuah _hoverboard_ biru yang mampu membawanya terbang bebas di angkasa. Blaze yang melihat itu kegirangan sendiri.

"Blaze," panggil Halilintar kemudian. "Alihkan perhatiannya sebentar. Aku ingin mengumpulkan tenaga dulu."

"Oke!" Blaze mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya sejenak. _"Bebola Api!"_

_"Bebola Angin!"_

Dari darat dan udara, Blaze dan Taufan melancarkan serangan simultan berupa bola-bola api dan angin. Sementara itu, Halilintar mulai pasang kuda-kuda.

_"Pedang Halilintar!"_

Pemuda berkekuatan petir merah itu memanggil pedang kembar yang langsung dia satukan kedua ujungnya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia segera mengumpulkan energi. Setelah dirasa cukup, Halilintar segera ambil ancang-ancang, kemudian langsung memelesat maju.

_"Sambaran Mega Halilintar!"_

Nyaris tak tertangkap mata, hanya kilatan-kilatan merah yang terlihat bergerak luar biasa cepat dengan serangan tertuju kepada Jugglenaut. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, tetapi pada waktu itu, Halilintar menggunakan pedangnya untuk menebas tubuh raksasa Jugglenaut berkali-kali.

Sebagai penghabisan, Halilintar memelesat ke angkasa. Di bawah bulan purnama Planet Sirkus yang bercahaya ungu lembut, dibiarkannya tubuhnya terjun bebas dengan kepala di bawah. Kilat merah menyambar dari langit bersamanya, tepat mengenai target.

Yaitu Jugglenaut, yang tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

"AAAAAAARGH—!"

Serangan besar terakhir dari Halilintar ini hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Namun, setelah serangan berakhir, tubuh Jugglenaut langsung roboh dengan suara berdebam keras. Sang _clowndiator_ pingsan seketika. Hidung merahnya pun bergulir lepas, bersamaan dengan Jugglenaut yang kembali ke ukurannya semula.

"Ternyata Power Sphera HidungBot." Halilintar yang telah melenyapkan pedangnya, meraih Power Sphera mungil itu dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya.

Sementara, Taufan dan Blaze menghampirinya dengan wajah gembira.

"Luar biasa," kata Taufan, "Halilintar."

Blaze tertawa. Sedangkan Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

Hari itu, Komandan penguasa Planet Sirkus, Konstelasi Sagitarius, telah jatuh di tangan TAPOPS.

.

.

.

_**B**_**_ersambung_ ...**

.

.

.

* * *

**Trivia**

* Mata uang yang digunakan di dalam universe cerita ini adalah drachma, diambil dari mata uang dalam satuan koin perak Yunani Kuno.

* Di sini muncul Jugglenaut dan para Power Sphera-nya. Untuk catatan, nama HidungBot sendiri hanya disebutkan di komik BoBoiBoy Galaxy volume 4, dan kuputuskan untuk menggunakannya di kisah ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! :-D *lirik kiri-kanan*

Adakah yang masih menunggu _fanfic_ ini? Mohon maaf, _update_-nya tertunda sangat lama karena satu dan lain hal. Semoga setelah ini bisa lanjut lagi dengan lancar. *bow*

Makasiiih banyak-banyak buat pembaca yang masih setia menanti dan membaca sampai di sini. Dan juga, selamat datang buat para pembaca baru. Semoga kisah ini bisa mengisi hari-hari kalian dan tentu saja, harapannya bisa menghibur. Ehehe~ 😁

Di _chapter_ ini, TAPOPS mendapatkan dua anggota baru lagi. _All hail_ Blaze dan keberuntungannya~ (≧∇≦)/

Oke, cukup sekian. Sampai jumpa lagi _chapter_ depan. _Ciao~_ 😆✨✨✨

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**3****0****.0****9****.20****20**


End file.
